


Surprise

by Snickerdoodle-Writes (JediJesska)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJesska/pseuds/Snickerdoodle-Writes
Summary: Reader comes home after a long day's work to a note and the promise of a romantic surprise. Poly!RoadRat x fem!reader.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WodensSkadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/gifts).



> I was WodensSkadi's secret valentine as part of the WTJ Discord's Valentine's Day Swap! Enjoy!

“Boys, I’m home,” you called out as you pushed open the front door, closing it behind you with your foot as you set your bag down. Noticing the silence, you looked around the room and frowned; normally the two would be at the door to greet you the second they heard your car door slam, like two filthy overgrown puppies. But the house was dark and eerily quiet tonight.

“Hello?” you called out again, searching the house for any sign of the junkers. A faint glow from the other room caught your attention; approaching it cautiously, you spied a single candle burning on the coffee table, a beautiful rose sitting next to it along with a neatly folded note. Taking the flower and turning it over in your hands before sniffing it, smiling at the pleasant aroma, your eyes fell to the note. You picked it up and unfolded it, quickly reading the message, your heart fluttering at the words.

 

_Meet us upstairs for a special surprise._

 

You quickly made your way upstairs to your shared bedroom, taking note of a few flower petals scattered along the stairwell. The bedroom door was open, a soft glow coming from inside. Peeking around the corner and into the room, you saw that the bedroom had been redecorated; candles on nearly every surface in the room, illuminating the bed in a warm light, more flower petals covering the bed and floor. Stepping inside, you admired the work the boys put into this, a small smile spreading across your face.

The creak of the door closing behind you made you nearly jump out of your skin. Whirling around you relaxed when you saw the boys behind you, a mischievous grin on Junkrat’s face as they approached.

“Well hello, beautiful,” Junkrat purred, long arms snaking around your torso and pulling you in for a sloppy kiss. Mako approached behind the two of you and embraced you both; looking up at his face you saw he had taken his mask off for the night, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“C’mere,” Mako rumbled, leading you to the bed and setting you down on top before climbing on as well, the springs groaning as he shifted so that you were sitting in his lap. Junkrat sat on the foot of the bed facing you both, his fingers eagerly tracing up and down your leg.

“Relax, beautiful,” Mako purred in your ear as his large hands began rubbing circles in to your shoulders, seeking out any tension and massaging it away. You sighed and melted under his touch as Jamison removed your pants and tossed them aside, taking one of your legs and going to work on your sore calves. The two worked together to work out any knots they could find as you let your eyelids flutter shut, feeling the stress of the day dissipating.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Mako wrapped his arms around you once more and rested his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head to kiss at your ear and neck. Jamison sighed and began kissing your thighs, rubbing his hands along your soft skin. His kissing soon turned to playful nips at the skin, inching further and further up towards your pantyline. A small mewl escaped you as a sharper bite caught you off guard, both of them chuckling.

“Are ya ready for yer surprise, darl?” Jamie purred, fingers poised to remove your panties, playfully snapping the band. You nodded and he began his assault anew, kissing and biting your inner thighs as Mako’s hands wandered to your stomach, pushing your shirt up to reveal the soft skin underneath. He tugged it over your head and tossed it aside while his other hand skillfully removed your bra before returning to fondling your chest, tweaking your nipples and earning a moan from you.

Jamison was less gentle, swiftly tugging your panties down and tearing the fabric a bit in the process. He giggled excitedly at the sound and tossed them into the growing pile of discarded clothes. He wasted no time in spreading your legs apart and diving in, his long tongue lapping at your folds with reckless abandon. You writhed and cried out at the sudden stimulation. Mako chuckled behind you and held you in place as Jamison continued his assault, long tongue flicking in and out of you and hitting just the right spot to make you see stars. He groaned in pleasure when you involuntarily bucked your hips into his face. Almost as quickly as he began, he stopped, pulling away and standing.

“I can’t wait any longer,” he growled, fumbling with his pants before letting them drop to the floor and climbing on top of you, kissing and nipping at your neck and collarbone. He lined himself up with your entrance and slipped against your folds a few times before thrusting hard into you, burying himself to the hilt and making you cry out. Mako held you down as Jamison set a brutal pace, slamming into you over and over again as he chased his release. He grabbed hold of your legs and pushed them forward, nearly bending you in half. Your cries of pleasure only encouraged him as he went even faster now, a bit of drool dripping onto your breasts as they bounced in time with his thrusts.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna…” he hunched over suddenly, gripping your calves tight as his thrusts became erratic. You could feel his cock throb and spasm inside you as he suddenly came hard, yelling out your name as he finished, collapsing on top of you afterwards. He stayed like that for a few minutes until his heartbeat slowed, pulling out and lazily rolling over next to you.

“My turn,” Mako growled, sliding his pants down just enough to free his thick member, pulling you up into his lap. You shivered in anticipation as his cock brushed against your backside, his large hands tugging at your nipples again. He effortlessly lifted you and guided you onto his cock, both of you groaning in pleasure as the tip popped inside, his girth nearly double Jamison’s and stretching you out nicely. He took his time, letting you adjust to him before he lowered you further until he was buried to the hilt inside you.

His pace was slow and gentle at first, kissing at your neck and shoulders as he thrusted up into you. Your moans only encouraged him to go faster, his hands gripping your hips and forcing you down on each upward thrust, his cock going deeper than you imagined possible. A particularly rough thrust hit just the right spot, making you cry out and grip tightly onto his wrists as he hit that spot over and over again.

The pleasure quickly built and overwhelmed you as you threw your head back and moaned loudly, clamping down on his cock as you orgasmed. He grunted in response as his pace faltered for a moment before he went rougher and faster, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your hips and surely leaving behind bruises. You felt his cock twitch inside you as he came not long after, filling you to the brim and then some, some of his seed seeping out onto the sheets.

You both stayed in that position for a minute to allow your breathing to slow before he lifted you gently off of him and placed you beside Jamie on the bed. He grabbed his mask and took a few huffs from a canister before joining you both again, towel in hand. He delicately cleaned you up and kissed your forehead before tossing the cloth into the hamper in the corner. Jamison grumbled and pouted until Mako leaned down and kissed his forehead as well, earning a happy little purr from him. Jamison curled around you, nuzzling into your hair and kissing your ear, as Mako pulled you both closer into a giant hug.

“Didja like yer surprise?” Jamie mumbled. You smiled and nodded, too tired to move or speak. Mako’s hand came up to ruffle Jamison’s hair before moving to stroke yours, the gentle motion making you sleepy. You suppressed a yawn as the junkers pulled the covers over the three of you.

“Best surprise ever,” you murmured into your larger lover’s chest as sleep finally overtook you.


End file.
